Can I Be Loved?
by Aknumena
Summary: Kei thinks about Sho and wonders if he could ever love him. KeixSho. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Kei sat on the windowsill and stared into the night sky. He refused to go and feed again tonight, therefore he did not go with Sho and Toshi on their "night-on-the-town." 'To much temptation,' he thought. Kei sighed and leaned his head back. So many problems had arisen in the past few weeks, one in particular was his love for Sho. He had watched and taken care of the boy as he grew up. First, he thought of him as just an acquaintance then it turned into a friend. But as the boy grew into a teenager and finally an adult, Kei realized that he loved Sho as something more than just friend. It happened a few weeks ago during one of their jobs…

Flashback

Sho was shooting at the gang members while Kei was fighting his own group. The fight went on for awhile until in a strange turn of events, Sho got shot. Kei, very angry, turned on the man and using his vampiric strength, killed him. He rushed over to Sho who was lying on the floor, unmoving.

"Sho, Sho wake up," Kei said, lightly shaking him. When Sho did not respond, Kei felt a pang in his heart and he was very close to panicking.

"Ugh," Kei heard. He looked down at Sho and saw he was waking up.

"Sho?" Kei asked.

"Yeah," Sho replied, starting to sit up.

"Idiot," Kei replied as he stood up walking away.

End Flashback

Thinking of that night made Kei's heart hurt again. Then he started laughing. Sho had reminded Kei after the incident that he could have just heard his heartbeat and seen that he was just unconscious. That thought had never even crossed his mind. But Kei's smile soon faded. He needed to deal with these feelings. 'He won't want me, I'm just a monster. Not to mention, he's not attracted to men,' Kei thought to himself. With another sigh, he lifted himself off of the windowsill, when he heard the door open.

Looking towards the door, he saw Sho enter. Just the sight of him took Kei's breath away. Sho was wearing his black leather pants and a brown muscle shirt.

"Hey Kei," Sho said as he walked to the couch and sat down.

"Why are you home early? I thought you and Toshi had a huge night planned?" Kei asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

A look of hurt was on Sho's face, but it passed as quickly as it had came. "Toshi got a call from work and I just wasn't feeling it tonight." Sho picked up a magazine and started to look through it.

"Ah, well," Kei replied, somewhat nervous.

Sho, finally irritated at the odd behavior Kei had been giving him, stood up and angrily said, "What's with you? You've been acting odd for the past couple of weeks, especially when you're around me!"

Kei was surprised at the outburst and didn't quite know what to say.

"Do you not want me around anymore Kei, is that it?" Sho asked, glaring.

Kei, still in shock, didn't answer. Sho took that to mean that Kei really didn't want him around.

"I see," Sho said quietly. He put the magazine on the couch and walked to his room.

Kei finally snapped out of it and realized that if he didn't go and correct Sho's misinterpretation of his silence, he could loose him forever, even as just a friend.

"Sho, you misunderstood," Kei said, walking into Sho's room. He found Sho sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Kei sighed and walked over and sat beside him.

"Sho, I-" Kei started to say, when out of the blue Sho said, "Kei, I love you."

Kei couldn't believe what he just heard, somehow he knew it couldn't be true. Sho couldn't love him, he was a monster.

"What did you say?" Kei asked carefully.

"I love you Kei. I have for awhile, I was just afraid that you wouldn't want me around anymore if you found out that I loved you that way," Sho said, "but now that you really don't want me around anymore, I don't think there's any harm in telling you before I leave."

"Sho I don't want you to leave," Kei said.

Sho looked up in surprise and then he got angry. "So what was this, just a plot to get me to confess that I love you and then you can go and make fun of me? Well screw you Kei, I don't need this," he said, getting up and starting to walk out of the bedroom.

Kei grabbed his arm and turned Sho to face him. "Listen to me," Kei said, in a very commanding tone. "I don't want you gone and I didn't plan anything to make you confess that you love me. In fact, I'm very surprised that you do, because…" Kei was having trouble saying the next few words but he knew if he didn't then Sho really would leave.

"Because?" Sho asked.

"Because I love you too Sho," Kei said, then he pulled Sho close to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Kei released Sho's arm and pulled away.

"How long?" Sho asked.

"For the past few weeks, since the incident where you got shot," Kei replied.

Sho smiled and got a mischievous look on his face, "You were really worried weren't you Kei?"

"Uh, y-yes," Kei stuttered, not sure what Sho was up to.

Sho started walking towards him, making Kei start to walk backwards. Eventually Kei ended up backing all the way to the bed. Sho decided to push him down on the bed and crawl on top of him.

"Would you have cried for me Kei?" Sho whispered as he started to lightly kiss Kei's neck.

"Probably," Kei replied, knowing the answer would get to Sho's quick temper.

Sho sat up and started yelling, "Probably?! What do you mean probably?"

As Sho kept ranting, Kei took this time to get the upper hand. He quickly grabbed Sho by the waist and flipped them over, so he was on top.

Sho quickly shut up and then asked, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Kei just smiled and then captured Sho's lips with his.

The kiss started out timid and unsure, but then it quickly grew into a passionate, tantalizing one. Sho wrapped his arms around Kei's neck and started to play with his hair. Kei took this time to lick Sho's lips with his tongue and Sho parted his lips to give him access. Their tongues met and started to dance with each other. After awhile, they pulled away panting and smiling. Kei kissed Sho's forehead and Sho pulled Kei closer, hugging him.

"I love you," Kei said.

"I love you too," Sho replied, sleepily.

Then they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
